


Even The Best Laid Plans

by Firethebluesky



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But not right now, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Plot, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, non-attachment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firethebluesky/pseuds/Firethebluesky
Summary: It was high time Addie got back into the swing of things, but a returning face with whom she has plenty of history doesn't make it very easy.





	1. Shameful

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of the endgame, but I'm making sure that none of the quests and storylines will be spoiled. Some spoilers from the Harbor update (specifically Mali) but that's it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead proceed at own risk

_Thursday, Winter 18, Year 5 ___

____

It started snowing the minute Iadia was finally ready to start working on Alice's crystal necklaces. She'd spent all day chipping away at the rocks on Amber Island, just hoping she'd find some of those elusive blue crystals. Sure, it was cold, and maybe it was windy by the river, but hard work always warmed her up. But the minute she stopped working and had made her way up to the workshop, the snow started coming down. A lot of snow started coming down. Iadia could barely see her hands, let alone the necklaces she was supposed to be working on. Plus, it didn't help that it was getting dark quickly.

"Blast!" Iadia cursed under her breath, knowing she was screwed. Alice needed those necklaces by tomorrow, she'd known that when she'd taken the commission. But Iadia had procrastinated terribly, waiting until the day before to realize that she was out of crystals. In a panic, she tried using an umbrella to block the snow, but that didn't work- she couldn't tie off the necklaces while holding the umbrella. Thank goodness no one could see her through the snow, otherwise she'd be the laughingstock of Portia. She'd dropped that stupid umbrella so many times. Iadia, however, wasn't one to give up on lost causes.

The sound of hoof-beats on the road startled her from her attempts, causing her to look up from her work. Hours must have passed since early afternoon, because the sky was dark and the snow had let up just a bit. She looked around to see a very unexpected sight: Arlo, riding by the workshop. Usually, Remington patrolled this side of town, and, usually, Arlo patrolled within the city walls. Seeing him outside the city was definitely strange, so she set down her work and ran over to the gate.

"Arlo!" She attempted to shout above the wind, and when that failed to catch his attention, she tried jumping up and down, flailing her arms. Arlo just kept riding towards her at the same pace. With a huff and a stomp, Iadia shouted his name again. This time, though, his head snapped up, eyes catching hers. A warm, tingling feeling crawled its way up her spine as their eyes locked and stayed there. Iadia watched as a small smile crept across Arlo's face, brightening his features. Arlo didn't smile much, but when he did, it sent chills through her body. Bringing her hand up to cover her face and her growing smile, a giggle bubbled up in her chest from his intense stare. She did everything she could to keep it down, but her shoulders shook with obvious laughter. Her reaction only made Arlo smile wider, and even from a distance, she could see the twinkle in his eye when he looked at her. Maybe it was the light, or just her imagination, but that twinkle and smile only appeared when he was around her.

Arlo steered his horse down the hill towards the house, and Iadia was so surprised that she stood there for a good minute before realizing Arlo was right outside her gate. Her cheeks burned as she opened the gate and let him in. He steered his horse into her stable, and dismounted, tying up Frost next to Wisteria. Arlo turned, caught Iadia's eye, and strode over to her, his long winter trench coat flapping in the wind as he walked. Closer and closer he came, looking every bit the handsome Civil Corps Captain with his confident swagger, devilish smirk, and tousled hair. Iadia couldn't help but be attracted to the hunk in front of her.

"I can't stay long, Addie." Arlo's deep voice cut through the chill and warmed her up. She absolutely loved the way he said her nickname, instead of calling her by her full name like most people in town. It fostered a feeling of close friendship she didn't really have with anyone else. Arlo had been the first person to call her Addie, and she never wanted him to stop. "I've got to be up early tomorrow to train with Paulie, and you know how he gets when things aren't done on time." He gave her a pointed look she knew all too well. The last (and only) time he'd come over in the spring, they'd stayed up way too late, drinking, chatting, joking around. Well, to be honest, Sam and Remi had come over too, so it wasn't just Arlo. It didn't stop her from wishing deep down that it had been. But either way, they'd all been late the next morning, waking up sprawled across each other on the tile floor of the workshop, all nursing massive hangovers and all very, very late for the day's duties.

"Tut, tut. Such shameful behavior from our fearless Civil Corps Captain. And to be fair," Addie argued, a slight smile creeping across her face. "I don't remember forcing you to stay. In fact, wasn't it you who said Paulie could suck your-" Arlo's hand covered her mouth before she could go any further. She hadn't noticed when he's gotten so close, seemingly having crossed her yard in a matter of seconds, but now they stood chest to chest, with Arlo staring her down with a most murderous look. His pupils were so dilated you could barely see the bright ring of his blue irises. His other hand, the one that wasn't currently occupied with keeping her quiet, snaked around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"I was very drunk, you'll remember that for sure." Arlo's whisper was more like a soft breeze in Addie's ear, his breath tickling her neck. He was so close to her, practically on top of her. "It would serve you well to not continue your previous statement. Understood?" Addie nodded, which prompted Arlo to remove his hand. They stood there, his arm still around her, for a good long while, eyes locked in defiancy, before Addie was struck by the freezing wind and a shudder ran through her. Out of nowhere, Arlo brought his other arm up and around her shoulders, bringing her further into his warmth. If Arlo holding her wasn't heaven, then Iadia didn't know what was.

A few moments later, Addie pulled back, gesturing towards her front door, behind which warmth and delicious smells radiated. "Can I interest you in dinner and a drink?" Arlo raised a singular eyebrow, a look Addie knew to mean he didn't trust her intentions. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't get you drunk. Just fed and warmed up. You're practically freezing!" She slid her palms up and down his chest, pushing at his coat, and admiring the muscles underneath. The eyebrow remained raised. "And I won't keep you later than midnight," she added as an afterthought, even though she knew for a fact he wouldn't be leaving until at least two. "Deal?"

"Deal." He said it so quickly that she knew he would've come inside even without all of her promises. Without even asking, Arlo strode ahead of her and opened the door, walking in as if he owned the place. When she didn't immediately follow, her feet planted and mouth agape in surprise, Arlo poked his head out the door. "You coming, Addie? I'm starving over here."

"You're letting all the heat out, you numbskull!" She yelled as she walked across the yard.

"Well, you better hurry up then, shouldn't you?" He taunted right back, which sent Iadia into a right mood. Breaking into a run, she slammed herself into Arlo's chest, sending him flying backwards, heels over head, over the back of her couch. She closed the door calmly and moved into the kitchen to finish the stew she'd started that morning as he picked himself up off of the cushions, swearing softly under his breath. Just as she was starting to slice up a loaf of Martha's bread, Arlo came up behind her, pressing her into the counter, arms on the edge on either side of her, pressing a kiss into the crook of her neck.

"That wasn't very nice," he said into her skin, running his nose up and down the sensitive skin behind her ear. Pleasure coursed through her body, and a quick step backwards indicated Arlo felt the same. It wasn't the first time they'd done this: teasing and playing with each other. Neither of them had been looking for a real relationship a season prior, and had made a deal to spend at least two nights a week together: eating, drinking, or whatever else they felt up to that night. Of course, there was plenty of sex, no strings attached. If Arlo had been looking for love, he would have gone to Nora. But he hadn't. He'd shown up one night on her doorstep, and the minute she'd let him in the door they were up against the wall, him kissing her like there was no tomorrow. They'd spent almost all night together, exploring this new thing they'd found, with Arlo leaving at the crack of dawn, just before town woke up. There hadn't been any talking, no explanation of why he'd shown up at her house that night, just a silent agreement that this was what they needed.

So here they were now, in her kitchen, pressed together, Arlo running his fingers down her legs, teasing her at the edge of her skirt, pushing it up and up until his fingers were almost exactly where she wanted them. The knife clattered from her fingers, and she dipped her head back onto his shoulder, prompting him to plant more kisses on her neck. A gasp caught her breath when Arlo brushed his fingers across her underwear.

"Careful there, mister. If you keep that up, you won't be getting any dinner tonight." Addie looked towards the pot simmering away over the fire. But instead of pulling away, Arlo just spun her around so she was facing him, and kissed her. Hard. His hands drifted down to her waist, lifting her onto the counter, and she yelped in surprise. She swallowed hard, drawing in a heavy breath, loving it when all she could smell was him. He was so far into her space that she could feel the warmth radiating off of him, feel his muscular arms against hers, his lips coaxing hers, and his waist between her knees.

Arlo's hands tightened on her as he pulled her closer to the edge, and his hands were on her hips now as he stepped in even closer. “I lied. I'm not really that hungry." He said, resting his forehead against hers. The desire in his eyes when he looked at her caught her completely off guard. It wasn't something she'd ever seen in him, but it made her very, very hot. "Right now, all I want is you.”

The heat that exploded between them when their lips met again was delicious, and she desperately wanted more. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and tightened her knees at his waist, kissing him intently. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, making out on the counter of her kitchen. His hands strayed below her waist more than once, as did hers, but she also traced every muscle of his arms and back she could reach. Gods, he was ripped. He pulled his mouth from hers and began kissing her neck, making her shiver.

"Arlo," she whispered. He moaned in response, the sound setting her on fire. "The food's gonna burn if we keep this up."

He pulled back to look at her, already pushing at her clothing in an effort to remove it. "We'd better go fast then."

That was all Addie needed. With steady hands, she pushed his coat off of his shoulders, letting it fall unceremoniously onto the floor. When she tugged at the straps holding his holster in place, Arlo merely shrugged it off and and tossed it aside before reaching for her casual hoodie. She let him unzip it, slowly, and toss it in the same direction as his holster. She wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath, having not expecting to spend much time outside working on those necklaces, and she shivered when the air hit her bare chest. But when his hands rose to cup her breasts and remove her bra, she was shivering for different reasons altogether.

Addie ran her hands over his chest, pulling at his shirt, wanting it off before they were too far gone. The second it left his skin, her hands were roaming, tracing the muscles along his chest and arms as he caressed the curves of her breasts. His head lowered suddenly, and she couldn’t stifle the moan as his lips found the crest of one breast. He licked and sucked, and she shifted her hips to grind against him. Each pull of his lips sent a shock wave straight through her, and, all of the sudden, finishing dinner wasn't even a thought at all.

Shifting on the counter, her fingers went straight for his belt, yanking at the leather so it slipped from the buckle. Arlo kicked his shoes off and helped her slide his jeans and briefs down. He kicked them off in one smooth motion and then straightened up, picking her up again and laying her down on the kitchen table behind him, legs dangling off the edge. She smirked up at him as he eased her skirt and underwear down her legs, placing kisses on her thighs as he did. She had one knee on each side of his hips, and, wrapping her feet around his waist, pulled him down on top of her, kissing him with all she had.

Arlo's hands slid down her back and over her hips. When one hand moved between her thighs, she pulled her lips away from his and pressed her face against the side of his neck. One probing finger entered her and she bit her lip as she rocked against his hand. She was really wet, which was really no surprise considering just how attracted she was to him. Iadia licked his neck and bit down slightly, pleased with his answering grunt. “Hurry it up, buddy.”

He didn’t argue, didn't waste any time. Arlo shifted above her, one hand on her hip as he used the other to guide himself inside her. He went slowly to start, with a series of steady rocking movements that succeeded in making her forget the pinching sensation and pressure she felt. He was definitely not small, and she definitely felt it every time they did this. By now she was mostly used to it, but she couldn't help but gasp as she felt him fill her up. But when he was seated fully inside her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he began moving, faster and faster with each thrust. His hands were everywhere – in her hair, on her shoulders, breasts and thighs before they settled on her hips. He pulled her forward on the table slightly, and she gasped as this new position allowed his pelvic bone to rub against her every time they moved.

Iadia leaned her head back on the table, eyes closed, as she concentrated on the rhythm he was setting and all the places his lips were going. She was already so close, the heat and tension coiling and rising in her. When she came, he kept on through her orgasm. She’d barely come down from her high before Arlo was carrying her over to the couch, laying her back against the cushions and sliding his body on top of hers.

This time, there was no pinching, no pressure as he slid in, and she draped her leg over the top of the couch to allow him better access to her as he began to thrust harder and faster. At the back of her mind, she was aware that he was close to his own release, but she was quickly distracted by the steady pressure building in her own belly again. His stuttered gasp as he came triggered her second orgasm, and she hugged him tightly to her as they rode their orgasms together.

Arlo collapsed on top of her, for even as strong as he was, he wasn't immune to exhaustion. His arms kept him hovering above her as he slipped out, forehead pressed to hers. When he raised his head to look at her, she smiled at him. “Hungry yet?” Her hand drifted up to his cheek, caressing it, feeling the stubble that indicated he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

His lips quirked in amusement, and he raised a hand to brush her hair back. “Just for you.” He braced his arms beside her head and kissed her gently. One hand settled on her ribs, stroking gently. It was things and times like this that confused Iadia. He wouldn't say that if he didn't mean it, right? And if he meant it, then what did that mean for their relationship?

She tried not to think about it as she pushed him up off of her so she could wander into the kitchen to check on the stew. It was cooked perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As opposed to my other WIP, I actually have more chapters (about four) for this written. I'm thinking ten-ish chapters, including this one, but I just need to get around to editing them (which honestly takes me forever!). I've also never written a smutty scene like this before, so I hope this was okay and you liked it! I'd love to know what you think.


	2. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter? WHAT?!? *gasps*
> 
> smut ahead but you already knew that

_Friday, Autumn 26, Year 6_

Late summer in Portia was usually blisteringly hot, and today was no exception. It was so hot outside that Addie decided that instead of working, she would hide inside with a cold glass of Rainbow Lemonade, the skimpiest clothes she could manage without being scandalous, and the cool breeze of the fan she salvaged from the abandoned ruins. Ginger had passed along her tattered and very well loved copy of "My Way Home", her favorite book, as a present, and so Addie had settled into a comfy chair and started reading. So far, it was just as wonderful as Ginger had said it would be, and she was thoroughly enjoying it. 

Afternoon stretched into evening, and Addie watched as the sun coming through the windows moved and danced across the floor. The trees outside created interesting shadows and shapes across her walls. Addie set down the book when the light in the house started to turn orange, for sunsets in the Portian summertime were absolutely gorgeous to behold. Tonight, the sun was setting directly over Sophie's farm, the already golden wheat fields and the trees just starting to turn to their autumn colors of red and orange and yellow illuminated in the glow, making the world glitter and sparkle like precious metal. Stars were just starting to peek out over the eastern slopes, and the moon was just barely visible in the waning sunlight. Addie couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of wonder and awe at the world before her.

An hour or two later, the sun had completely disappeared under the horizon, and Addie had headed back inside as the world slowly cooled down. By no means was the air cold outside, but the temperature was definitely hovering around pleasant. She would have a peaceful sleep tonight- not too hot, not too cold. She was just getting into bed to start the next chapter of "My Way Home" when there came a furious knocking at her door. Who the heck was pounding on her door at this time of night? The knocking continued incessantly, and with a groan, Addie pushed herself up out of bed, replaced the bookmark into her book, and padded barefoot to the door.

She'd barely opened the door a crack when Arlo pushed his way inside. His uniform was rumpled, his hair a complete and utter mess, and his eyes dark and wild, as if he'd run across the entirety of Portia just to get here. Addie never had the chance to ask him what had him so riled up, because the second the door closed behind him, Arlo was upon her, pinning her to the wall and crushing his lips to hers, effectively cutting her off. He had his hands on either side of her head, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled him down harder onto her, letting her hands drift up and around his neck, twisting her fingers into his hair. He responded in kind, his arms coming down around her waist, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible, fingertips digging into her hips.

Figuring Arlo would probably take her right here, right now, against the wall if she didn't say something, Addie decided she had to intervene. "Bedroom. Now." She hissed into his lips, steering their movements towards the doorway to her bedroom. If they were going to do this now, they were going to do it right. Arlo let up a bit on the kissing, nodding and smiling and conceding, grabbing her hands to pull her from the wall, leaning in to steal another kiss. She leaned into it, enjoying the feeling of his chest pressed to hers, and slowly pushed him towards her bedroom without breaking it.

She heard a very distinct thump and a very dirty curse, and she realized a little too late she'd led Arlo straight into the back of her couch. "Damn it, Addie," he muttered, wincing. Giggling maniacally, she planted her hands on his chest and actually shoved him towards her bedroom door. His eyes widened, as he stumbled back, but he quickly caught his balance, picked her up, and carried her unceremoniously into her bedroom, tossing her onto her bed.

She just sat there and watched as Arlo prowled into her bedroom, fingers deftly removing the sword from his back, setting it gently on a chair. Addie's arousal grew hotter and hotter as Arlo quickly removed his t shirt, revealing the toned muscles underneath. His abs rippled as he walked towards her on the bed, his jeans drooping low on his hips to reveal the deep v of muscle. In an effort to prepare herself, Addie tore off her shirt and bra, and was in the process of removing her jeans when Arlo was on top of her, pushing her down and away from her mission. She groaned in protest, but when Arlo's fingers ran down her sides and slid her jeans off of her legs, her protest was forgotten. He took her underwear with him, leaving her completely naked underneath him. She sat up, pushing him back so she could reach his pants, kissing him all the way.

"Well, this is hardly fair, don't you think?" Addie teased as she quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down off his hips. His eyes lapped up the sight of her as she moved under him, and she kissed him, more to distract his gaze from her than anything. She pressed her hand against him, cupping around the hardness of him, and was gratified to hear him groan. His hands locked around her waist, pushing her down onto her back on the bed as he stood to get rid of of his pants entirely. She shifted a bit, the cool air from the fan sending shivers through her body, and opened her arms to him when he climbed on to start kissing her again. He covered her body with his, caging her in with his arms as he kissed her. One hand slithered down her body to between her legs, opening them wider for him to lie between. As he moved, his knuckles brushed up against her wetness, and she let out a shallow gasp. He chuckled against her lips, playing with her, teasing her. Addie bucked her hips against his hand, desperately trying to get his hand exactly where she wanted it. She could feel him smile against her lips as he continued to toy with her, never quite giving her what she wanted. She groaned and squirmed, begging for him to hurry up.

Once he'd had enough of it, finally, he lined himself up against her entrance, and pushed. She moaned once he was in, eyes closing with satisfaction, but he stopped before going any further, and her eyes flew open again. But then she saw his face, and all of her complaints died in her throat. His expression was so intense, the strangest look of admiration on his face as he gazed upon her under him. She could see him vibrating with the need to just jackhammer into her until he felt relief, and could feel him exercising some inner control to keep from doing so. He pulled halfway out and then pushed back in, slowly, and moaned in his throat. "God, you're so beautiful." he said softly, looking her straight in the eyes. "Sometimes I can barely breathe when I think about you."

Addie's heart stopped, her breath caught in her throat. They'd agreed early on in their arrangement that neither of them would get too attached to the other. And yet here he was, spouting loving endearments and acting very, very attached. Addie couldn't tell if Arlo was just swept up in the moment, or if he actually meant what he said. But she found she didn't really care either way. Arlo was hers, and just for tonight, she'd let herself fantasize what love with Arlo would be like. She reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. A slow, intense, and meaningful one. If he was gonna play this game with her, she could play it right back.

\--------------

When it was over, and they were both coming down from their highs, they just lay there, tangled up together, looking into each other's eyes, his thumb drawing lazy circles on her hip. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, but neither of them seemed to mind. After a bit, Addie noticed Arlo's eyelids starting to droop, as if he was about to fall asleep. 

If she hadn't been so deliriously happy and drowsy, she never would have dared to offer. "You can stay here tonight. If you want." Arlo never stayed over: it would just make parting harder. There was such intimacy in sharing a bed, and not just for sex. There was no way either of them could afford to let the arrangement slip into something more personal. This was purely about sex. Nothing more, nothing less. But Addie couldn't help herself as the words tumbled out of her mouth, and was about to take it back when-

"Okay," Addie could barely hear him say the word, but he said it. Smiling softly, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and nuzzled into her neck. It was so sweet and so very unlike Arlo. But since when was anything that had happened tonight 'like Arlo'? She chalked it up to sleepiness as she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. This close up, she could really see the bags under his eyes, the growth of stubble on his cheeks, the length of his hair around his ears. It looked like he hadn't slept or shaved in days.

"Are you doing okay? You don't look so good." She said as she stroked his neck. He let out a contented groan, almost like a purr, before answering. 

"Are you saying I don't look good?" His eyes flew open, catching her staring. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, to which Addie giggled. Arlo's fingers drifted up her torso, sending shivers of arousal through her body.

"That's not what I'm saying at all." Addie continued shakily as Arlo's hand continued moving up towards her chest, playing with her. "You just look like you've been trapped in a ruin for a whole week without a mirror."

His face dropped and his eyes seemed to darken at that. Addie was about to ask why when the hand toying with her moved around to her back, allowing Arlo to pull her closer to him. Addie could feel him twitch and swell at her nearness. 

"Again," he demanded, and she issued an astonished laugh.

"Tonight? Are you sure? You look exhausted." 

"Until I can't get it up anymore or you're too sore to move," he said, seriously, rolling her over and pinning her to the bed as she laughed. "I just can't seem to get enough of you. So I might as well take advantage of the moment." His smirk returned, and that was all it took for Addie to forget he hadn't answered her earlier question and fall back into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got tired of writing smut about halfway through! XD So I BS'd it, added a cut, and decided I wouldn't write any more smut chapters until the very end. (imagination only lasts so long) The rest of the fic is gonna be actual plot! Surprise! *jazz hands* Let me know what you think in the comments below- I always love hearing from you!


	3. Hateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 5AM, the sun's coming up, the birds are chirping, and I have another chapter under my belt. What has the world come to?!?

_Saturday, Autumn 27, Year 6 ___

__Addie woke up the next morning pleasantly sore but uncomfortably alone. She remembered vaguely that last night, Arlo had settled in right next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and sleeping soundly. She'd even fallen asleep with her head on his chest. There was no way that Arlo had gotten up without her noticing. But the bed was empty. There was no sign that Arlo had even been by last night: his side of the bed was made, the clothes they had so carelessly tossed aside were gone, and even the rug had been straightened out._ _

__A quick glance out the window revealed the sun to be high in the sky, judging by the color of the sky outside. Upon closer inspection, the clock on the wall read noon._ _

__"Blast!" She cried as she threw herself out of bed, pulling on yesterday's clothes as fast as she could and sweeping her hair up into a loose ponytail. Higgins had for sure beaten her to the best commission that morning. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could she have slept in?_ _

__Addie raced out of the house, forgoing her habitual mailbox and resource box check in her haste to get to the Commerce Guild. She blew right by Ack, who was trying to point out the composite wooden boards she'd forgotten to turn in for the last four days for a commission. She didn't notice Remington riding his horse through the Plaza, even though it wasn't his usual patrol. She didn't notice Antoine, Albert, and Sonya chatting outside of the Round Table. She didn't notice the odd glance Gust gave her as she pushed by him and QQ to get inside. She didn't notice when she hit Builder Wang with the door as he was coming out of the Commerce Guild. Everything Wang was holding previously cascaded down the steps of the Commerce Guild, the desk lamp Higgins had so carefully inspected earlier tumbling into the fountain. The door shut behind her before Addie could hear Wang very colorfully cursing her out._ _

__She did, however, notice the inspection tables blocking her path to the commissions board. It took her a few flustered, frustrated seconds to realize it was Saturday, and there were no commissions on Saturdays. When it did finally register, and the adrenaline died down, she let out a deep sigh of relief. No commissions meant no fluctuation in rep points, plus it was the end of the month, after all, which meant her position as number one for the season was secured. Celebration was in order._ _

__Addie cast a quick glance around the atrium for her usual Saturday companions. They weren't hard to spot. Presley, Polly, and Isaac were all seated on the couches opposite her, sharing worried glances and cups of tea. Presley, even with the large streaks of white in his hair, had never looked better. The years had been quite kind to the elderly man. Isaac, opposite him, sat poised on the edge of his seat like always, posture absolutely perfect, despite the chair's innate ability to swallow a person whole. And then there was Polly, ever the sweetheart, with her hair down today instead of pulled out of her face with a pencil. Her fingers bore traces of the charcoal pencils she would use to stubs in the wee hours of the morning, working hard to complete the extra credit work Lucy had set for her. Addie smiled- the girl never stopped working. Well, at least not when there was tea involved._ _

__Polly caught Addie's eye and beckoned her over, patting the spot next to her in offering. Addie moved to sit, taking the fragile tea cup Presley had extended to her. It was good tea, she thought as she downed the whole thing in one go, not even bothering to breathe or add her usual milk and honey. She extended the cup wordlessly, and Isaac filled it, but this time, Addie slowed down and enjoyed each sip._ _

__"It's so good to see you, little one," Isaac broke the silence, using his endearing nickname for her. "It's been so long since we last played together in the park." Addie's cheeks reddened with embarrassment._ _

__"And it's been weeks since you've actually slowed down long enough to say something but 'hello' and 'gotta dash' to me as you run out the door!" Presley chimed in, setting down his tea cup on the coffee table so he could cross his arms._ _

__"And you promised you'd help me out with my new project at the research center!" Polly added, turning her whole body to face Addie, tucking her legs under herself in a cross legged fashion. "But you've only ever come in to see Petra, and not me!"_ _

__"I'm sorry, guys." She ducked her head, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's just that I've just been so busy with the workshop. You know I've gotta stay on top. I haven't been the number one workshop in Portia for the last five years for nothing."_ _

__Polly snorted, a very un-Polly-like noise. "Oh, please! It's not as if you need the points! Higgins is a steady two _thousand _points behind you. You could stop working for the rest of the year and he still couldn't catch up to you."___ _

____"What's got you in such a rush, little one?" Isaac reached out and took Addie's hand._ _ _ _

____"We know... well, _I _know it's not about the rankings." Polly said. "You've never worked this hard in all your time at Portia. You've got a fire under your ass that's bigger than the whole of Central Plaza! Question is, what could possibly more important than your ranking?"___ _ _ _

______Presley inhaled sharply. "Polly!" He exclaimed in a heated whisper. "Watch your language!" Polly rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Addie, which made the latter female chuckle. When Addie didn't answer, Polly resorted to cruel tactics, which involved tickling._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Polly! Polly! I'm going to spill my tea all over my clothes!" Addie managed to gasp out though the laughter. Polly just continued gleefully._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good! It's your punishment for not telling me what's going on! Are you taking a trip? Are you moving away? Yikes, I hope it's not that! Are you trying to make it into the Builder's Guild? That would be cool! Come on, spill!" At that exact moment, Polly pushed too hard, and, coincidentally, Addie did spill. But not in the way Polly was hoping._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Polly!" Addie gasped as the hot tea soaked the front of her shirt, scalding her, then just as quickly going cold. But Polly didn't notice, she just kept on guessing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A boat? A fancy banquet for all your best friends? Really awesome presents for your best friends forever? Are you saving up for a new factory? A yard extension? A new house?" She suddenly stopped, as if something had knocked all the air from her body. "It's a guy, isn't it? You're saving up to get married, aren't you? You need a bigger house for babies, is that it? Are you pregnant? Oh my Peach, you're pregnant, aren't you? I KNEW IT! ADDIE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Addie covered Polly's mouth as fast as she could. "Polly! Quiet down or the whole town will hear you!" She glanced around to see if anyone had entered the Commerce Guild and overheard their conversation. Satisfied when no one else could be seen, Addie let Polly go. "I'm not pregnant, for your information. I've got other priorities right now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh my Peach, who is it, and why don't I know about it?" Polly was bouncing up and down in her seat, more excited about the prospect than Addie was. Addie looked around once more, checking for anyone lurking in a corner, before turning back to the group. Presley and Polly leaned in conspiratorially, while Isaac sat back with a lazy grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What I say here stays between the four of us, you hear?" Addie looked at each person in turn, catching their eyes and staring them down. "I don't want the whole town knowing my secrets. Got it?" Polly nodded frantically, eager to get to the juicy details._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're right, Polly. I have been seeing someone." Polly's eyes widened as she wiggled in her seat like a caterpillar. Presley and Isaac just looked bemused. "You know how Arlo walked me home after the Day of Memories last year?" Polly nodded, but then the realization slowly dawned on her. If Addie thought her eyes had been wide before, then they were the size of dinner plates now. But then Polly seemed to deflate, and her eyes swept to Presley, who gave her a tiny, nearly imperceptible shrug. Addie watched Isaac's face fall from happy to worried, his forehead furrowing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh honey," Polly reached out comfortingly. This was not the reaction Addie has expected to get from her big news._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What? What am I missing here?" Addie has never been more confused. Just what was going on?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Arlo's gone." A deep, powerful voice came from the doorway. Addie whipped her head around to see Remington standing in the doorway, Builder Wang cupping a bloody nose just behind him. Where the heck had he come from so silently, and how had he overheard their conversation from that far away? "He took the first bus to Sandrock this morning. He left this behind." He advanced to press a single piece of paper into her hand. Addie couldn't take in the typewright fast enough._ _ _ _ _ _

______The top of the page was emblazoned with the Flying Pigs logo, followed by a short letter of congratulations, an order to travel to Lucien immediately, and a extravagantly loopy signature. The letter was dated just a week before. Addie was speechless._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I... I... I don't understand." She managed to stutter out. "How... Why... I don't get it. Is this a joke?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's hardly a joke," Remington leaned up against the back of Isaac's chair. It was then Addie noticed just how exhausted he looked, as if he'd been awake all night._ _ _ _ _ _

______"When did you find out about this?" Addie asked Remington. He couldn't answer right away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Five days ago." The words seemed to stick in his throat. "I've taken over as Captain of the Civil Corps. Sam and I have split up Arlo's patrol routes, which probably explains our slightly bedraggled appearances."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Addie was trying so hard not to cry. Arlo had left Portia without telling her and without saying goodbye. He'd kept his greatest achievement a secret from her. That's what stung: after all the scheming and dreaming and planning the two of them had done to get Arlo into the Flying Pigs, Arlo still hadn't found it in himself to share his success it with her. The room seemed to go blurry for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______Polly wrapped herself in a hug around Addie, holding her tightly, while Isaac took her hands gently and squeezed. Presley stood up to walk behind the couch and place his hands gently on Addie's shoulders. Only then did the tears start to fall onto Addie's cheeks as she feverishly blinked to keep them away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey guys," a voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see Wang still standing there, holding his nose to staunch the tiny trickle of blood there. "This has been real heartwarming, but can I get some help here?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The glares from Polly, Presley, and Isaac shut him up pretty quickly. Wang mumbled good apologies and stepped outside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remington sighed. "I'll leave you guys be." He took one last look at Addie desperately trying to hold it together before heading out the door, closing it softly behind him. Once he left, Addie burst into sobs that should her whole body._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's okay, little one. Cry as much as you like." Isaac crooned softly. "We're all right here for you."_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I imagine Polly to be about fifteen/sixteen now? Though nine year old Polly would probably talk and act about the same- the girl's too smart for her own good!
> 
> Now I really want to write a fic about Polly, and how she's too smart for Portia but can't seem to leave...
> 
> ...and this is why you haven't seen an update in weeks. The minute I sit down to actually work in a new chapter, I get an idea for yet another story! At this rate, I'll have thousands of WIP's and no finished works! XD


End file.
